


Doll

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, doll au, sf
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 历兰。兰加是人偶的AU。有血腥情节慎入。
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 4





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> 白色情人节我又在发疯写些什么东西（。
> 
> 醒来想到就代了，梗来源于《空气人偶》（是枝裕和）

历在一个停车场的垃圾桶旁边捡到一个人偶。

他本来是去找做滑板用的零件，把人偶抱回家也是为了拆开看看有什么可以回收再利用的。当人偶由晦暗的夜色移入明亮的室内时，历发现它四肢完好无损，还有一张漂亮的脸。

破坏它太可惜了。历想。于是他反而动手修好了人偶。他打开人偶的胸腔，换上新的机械心脏，又重新焊好了后颈的充电线路，最后用润滑剂将全身的关节擦了一遍。

按下开关以后，人偶的眼睛亮了。它从椅子上站起来时比历还高。历依照它后背的铭牌给它取名为兰加。那是一个专门开发运动辅助教学人偶的公司，三年前由于经营不善而破产倒闭，一系列的售后服务分部也随之解散。也许“兰加”就是因为缺少维护被丢掉的。

“你好，兰加。”

“你好，主人。”人偶略显疏离的声音响起。

“不用叫我主人，我是喜屋武历，叫我历就行。从今天起我们就是朋友了。”

历从小喜欢玩滑板，也喜欢自己制作滑板。高中毕业后上了工业学校，现在开了个人独立工作室，从网上接收订制滑板的订单。

傍晚，历在工作室前的空地试验新的滑板版型时，兰加也产生了兴趣。见状，历便按着兰加学习滑板。兰加是专为辅助滑雪设计的人偶系列，滑雪和滑板虽然原理相似，具体操作还是有很大的不同。兰加外接一根数据线到电脑上，花费好大功夫增加了动作程序，部件的维修更换则是由历负责。历拆出来小山似的坏零件，又一个个换上最新型的，把这些事都做完后，他让兰加坐在自己的床边，用墙上的插座给兰加充电，以此结束一天的生活。

“历，为什么要做这些事呢？”兰加问他。

“我想要一个滑板伙伴，”历笑着说，“还有照顾你让我想起以前照顾妹妹的时候，你不用介意。”

兰加有点疑惑，明明自己是为了教学而存在，现在却成为了人类的学生、被当成人类的妹妹一样照顾，这种体验不能不说很新奇。但他是人偶，不会去考虑太复杂的事情。他顺从地坐下，低头露出后颈，等着历插上充电器。

他们住在二楼，一楼是工作室，地下室则是仓库。当历忙于工作的时候，兰加也不愿一个人出门玩滑板，他有时会看着历切割板件，有时则是拿着平板看小视频。

某天，兰加突然问道，“人类为什么要嘴对嘴亲亲啊？”

历一惊，拿过平板一看才发现自己给兰加找的滑板剪辑已经播完了，播放器自动切换成恋爱剧广告。

“历，为什么？”兰加扯着他的衣角不依不饶。

“因为他们彼此喜欢，和喜欢的人接吻很舒服。”

“真的吗，那历也来亲亲我。”

“这个嘛……”历有些迟疑。

“历不喜欢我吗？”

“兰加是人偶。”

“这种事跟人偶还是人类没有关系吧，尽管历是人类，我也喜欢历。不要否认我的心情。”

“你说的对，明明我一开始就决定把你当成平等的朋友。”他揽下兰加的头，飞快地掠过对方的嘴唇。

“舒服吗？”

“我不知道，”兰加坦率地说，“但是感觉到历的体温让我很开心，好像和历变得更亲近了一点。我喜欢历接吻时的表情。”

“别说了，感觉怪不好意思的。”历捂着脸逃回工作之中。

当晚，历延长了兰加的电源线，让兰加可以上床抱着自己睡。

“一直呆在家很无聊吧，我带你去一个好玩的地方。”历这么说，把兰加带到了地下滑板比赛。看到雀跃的人群，兰加忍不住加入他们之中，他像飘落的白雪一样在弧坡上回旋，历和旁人都看呆了。

兰加什么时候变得这么厉害了。如果这样下去，也许有一天自己会追不上他的吧。这种预感在历心里生根发芽，就连兰加回过头找自己、和他的那只拳头相击，历也有点退缩。

“历，怎么了？”兰加天真地问他。历也只能回答，“没什么。”

果然从那晚开始就不断有人约兰加比赛，兰加也欣然前往。同时也有一些监护人配不上兰加的闲言碎语传入历的耳中。但是无论历怎么练习，也不可能比得上兰加，毕竟是为了运动场而生的人偶，或许那里才是兰加的归属。

虽然想要对所有人声明，那是我捡到的人偶，那是属于我的兰加。但兰加不属于任何人，他的能力是他与生俱来的禀性，吸引人的是他天生的光芒，那种光芒同样也迷倒了自己。

放走兰加会是更好的选择。

给兰加做完最后一次维护，历端正地坐在兰加面前，“我们还是分开吧。兰加，你可以去任何你想去的地方。”

“我不要。为什么要这样说？”

“追不上你的焦躁，配不上你的自卑，对你的才能的嫉妒，想要和你并肩而行的愿望，想要独占你的占有欲，种种感情重叠在一起令我疲惫。和你在一起，我的心就会变得痛苦。尽管如此我也无法讨厌你……你明白吗，兰加？”

“我不懂，是因为我是人偶才不能理解历的心情吗？我不想和历分开。”

兰加抓起一把螺丝刀，顷刻间，历看到胸口血流如注，他一句话也没说就倒了下去。

“心脏坏掉的话修好不就可以了。就像历为我做的那样，我也来修好历……”兰加的声音渐行渐远。

历的身体变得冰冷，兰加怎么也打不开历的胸腔，他摸到的是人的骨骼而不是人偶的金属片。

“历，别忘了给我充电哦。”兰加喃喃地说。他抱紧不再温暖的历，像往常一样睡着了。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 很喜欢电影引用的诗歌，读一下！  
> https://www.douban.com/note/665754350/


End file.
